


Sensitive fingers

by OwOHannorismylifeOwO



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOHannorismylifeOwO/pseuds/OwOHannorismylifeOwO
Summary: Hank and Connor have been friends for a year and a half after the revolution. Connor gets a huge crush on Hank and has no idea what to do. Hank isn’t oblivious for once and catches on to what’s happening. He teases Connor into a confession.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 58





	Sensitive fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoeldiCotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/gifts).



> Have fun reading this piece of shit :33 inspired by a Twitter thread.

The pads of his fingers have always been extremely sensitive. Sure, he can control this sensitivity, but it's still greater then any other part of his body. 

Hank knows this. Connor is suspecting Hank already figured this out. Especially considering Hank almost made him cum from simply rubbing his hands over his fingers while watching Sumo play at the park. 

Hank has been trying to cut back the fast food, but of course when he really wants it he will get it. No matter the looks he gets from Connor. Though, he still can't get away with eating while driving, which lead them to their current predicament. 

"Well you're just going to have to feed me then." Hank said straight faced, like it was a normal thing. Sure, it probably is normal to say considering.   
But the moment Hanks lips grazed across Connors fingers as he fed him some fries, he knew this wasn't going to be okay. 

"Ahhh..” Hank makes a noise as he's waiting for more food. Connor hesitates, but still reaches out with a few fries clutched between fingers.   
As Hank takes them in his mouth, lips brushing the pads of his fingers once again, a harsh current of pleasure goes through Connor. Nonononono. He would not be able to do this. This was to much for him. 

Connor keeps this to himself, as to not disturb the innocent and somewhat platonic moment of feeding his friend. At least as far as he is aware, this should be just pleasant. Instead, his sensitivity has been turned up as his internal processors chase more of that feeling. He knew he shouldn’t be trying to turn this into one of THOSE moments for himself, but he was selfish. He wanted it whether or not Hank would give it to him. 

That warmth that makes him need to press his thighs together as he feels himself get went and white pleasure course through his lower half as he fed Hank another fry. 

“You alright there Con?" Hank asks, noticing the blue blush that is starting to dust Connors face.   
"Perfectly fine." He states, trying to ensure his outer appearance is calm.

There's only a few more fries left, Connor can make it! He won’t have to suffer through this shit much longer! 

Once he feeds them to Hank he goes to retract his hand, but before he can, Hank catches his arm to keep it there. "There's salt on your fingers."

Suddenly three of his fingers are being pulled into that wonderful wet heat, and Connor lets out a needy whine as waves of information are sent to his processors. His thighs tremble, and he knows there's no point hiding it now.

But he doesn't have to anyway, as once he opens his eyes he sees the obvious smirk on Hanks face.   
"Y-you... you knew."  
Hank laughs as he releases Connors hand.   
"Con..You're so easy to tease."   
Connor is now flushed with need and embarrassment. 

Hank smirked lightly at Connors expression. “You’re adorable..” he pulls Connor into his lap. “You okay?” Hank asked. Connor whimpered softly at that and buried his face in Hank’s chest. Hank lifted Connors chin with a finger and stared him in the eyes with a gentle gaze. “That’s not a very good hiding spot..” He mumbled. Connor swallows and blinked. Hank smiles and kisses the top of his head softly. “Let’s go home.” He puts Connor back into his seat and Connor buckled up waiting. Hank drove off to the house.


End file.
